


【R76】【76R】无差 追踪者

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Investigation Record, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 我是一個記者 被派去調查守望先鋒總部爆炸案的真實原因
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】无差 追踪者

**Author's Note:**

> 預警 
> 
> 小學生文筆
> 
> 有ow歷史的腦洞了成分 cp不明顯……
> 
> 後人的第一人稱敘述（一個類似官方資料裡的記者Olympia Shaw）雷的就點叉吧 我知道這個視角不好寫也不能保證我寫的不會很奇怪……
> 
> 腦補很多 但是基與官方基礎吧……
> 
> 我盡量不ooc但是有可能ooc
> 
> 官方劇情走向 有我個人的腦補
> 
> 時間線錯亂 都是片段
> 
> 因為人稱視角的限制，很多“我”看不到的都是猜測
> 
> 開頭是扯淡的交代背景 似乎有一點點長……

闲暇的午后坐在共和国广场树阴下斑驳的阳光中小憩，却被多事的法国人的游行吵醒。人闲是非多这话是没错的，和平年代，闲来无聊的人们就喜欢搞游行抗议。

我听着人们尖叫着动物的自由和权利，举着关闭屠宰场的口号牌，思索着自己没有肉吃的日子会怎样。

人们啊，总是忘掉既得的好处，把矛头指向那些利益的制造者，只为了打发一时的闲暇。

如今的我似乎可以理解我的父亲跟我讲述的那个故事了。

父亲曾无数遍向我复述那个故事，以至于我虽然不能理解但也几乎可以背诵。最初的我因为钢铁一般坚强的爷爷的落泪而记忆犹新，后来取而代之则是对这个故事的厌烦。但父亲仍旧孜孜不倦地咀嚼着这个已经破烂不堪的故事。如今设身处地，我终于可以理解爷爷在那个午后，用颤抖的手牵着年幼的父亲落下了眼泪。

那是一个落魄的男人，被人群层层围住。大喇叭嘶吼着尖锐的言论。男人试图大声解释着，可有谁会去听呢，尖叫和怒吼早已掩埋了真相的声音。四处都是希望守望先锋解散的标语牌。

我的爷爷是一个守望先锋的忠实拥护者，即使在所谓的黑幕被揭露了之后仍旧保持了他的衷心。别人嘲笑他“脑残粉”，他从不辩驳。他是受守望先锋的光辉影响的一代，也是守望先锋影响他让他毅然加入了军队。他也曾把我抱在怀里，向我转述他少年时所感受到的守望先锋的光辉。就在他临走前躺在床上摩挲着自己的紫心勋章*时，他仍旧不知疲倦地又一次提起了光辉的英雄杰克·莫里森以及那个隐藏在黑暗中被人们遗忘的英雄加布里尔·莱耶斯。

我的父亲虽然成长于守望先锋没落的时代，却意外因爷爷的熏陶而成了又一个守望先锋的忠实“粉丝”。这也就是父亲少年时代经常被嘲笑、殴打的原因。因为那是些过了气的英雄，不，叛徒。

父亲不够强壮，没有通过征兵测试，却成为了一个战地记者。他亲眼目睹过战争，便能彻底理解战争的残酷，士兵的英勇，也才能真正理解英雄的伟大。那不是你望着一尊雕像就能生出的景仰，那是一种发自内心的尊敬。

和平时期，他便走访了一些参与了智械战争的老兵家属，多半已是孙辈，去了解关于智械危机以及守望先锋的故事。虽然年代久远，故事已经真假掺半，但是一些实物数据以及一些口述中多次提及的片段还是可以真实地还原历史。

最后时间线到了我这里。由于身处和平年代，作为芸芸众生的我不是一名伟大的军人，也不是一名勇敢的战地记者，但我仍继承了我爷爷以及父亲的遗愿，去调查关于守望先锋的秘密。

前不久，我在苏富比**的拍卖会上侥幸拍得了一本杰克·莫里森的日记——真没想到他是一个喜欢写日记的人。

这本日记的时间线基本是在守望先锋成立初期，记录的都是一些琐事，在文字间也可以窥见新晋指挥官的忧虑。值得一提的是，有一个名字会时常流窜于文字之间——加比——也就是加布里尔·莱耶斯。作为一个在智械危机期间冲锋小队的真正领导者，虽然没有了指挥官的称号，他仍旧受着队员们的尊敬。也正因如此，杰克时常向他讨教问题。

不过我猜测，这不可能是这个名字如此频繁出现的根本原因。

在杰克的文字中，似乎也可以看出联合国在守望先锋成立初期便已开始施压，无论在出任务必须上交报告方面，还是必须时常做公众宣传方面，以致发展至最后甚至变成出任务要先经过审核以及辅助各国拍征兵海报。

年轻的指挥官常常为此头疼不已，也因此时常午夜出现在总部的小酒吧，用酒精放松自己已经紧张到麻木的神经，而此时，加布里尔·莱耶斯，也就是他口中的加比，从未缺席。毫无经验的指挥官会向更为老道的加布里尔讨教经验，而后者在提供建议的同时也会时常开导前者，“欲戴王冠，必承其重。况且你没有遇见想要加害你的人，已经是万幸了，我们都会一直支持你的。”

除此之外的谈天内容，大多是有关两人之前经历的趣闻，比如刚入伍没多久的杰克在午餐时吃到弹片，发誓绝食三天，却在晚餐时就将誓言忘得一干二净。每次加比提起杰克的糗事都能让杰克羞得满脸通红，接下来的便是两个人互开黄腔，直到一方累了两人互相告别回去休息。

这本日记的内容一直持续到了杰克向联合国提交报告申请开设暗影守望并将莱耶斯定为指挥官。杰克在日记中一再重复了关于加比没能受到应有的荣誉的忿忿不平——“一个伟大的人不应该被埋没。”他这样写道。但是他也明白联合国对于莱耶斯的性格的不满，对于他们，莱耶斯就是一颗不知道什么时候会爆炸的定时炸弹，这也就是他们一直故意忽视他这个贡献最大的人的原因之一。

日记结束于杰克等待结果的焦虑之中。

而我则好奇于杰克是否有其他的日记留存于世。

我在网上搜索各种守望先锋的爱好者群体，辗转于各国的收藏家之间，不仅接触到了更多杰克的日记，还有其他爱好者对守望先锋成员及后代采访的记录。相比杰克有记录日记的好习惯，我对加布里尔的人物形象的了解则全部来自他人的评价，当然其中包括了很多安娜所知的故事。

在安娜叙述的故事的录影带中我得知，杰克和加比的第一次相遇是一个意外，杰克甚至因此躺进了医务室。

那段时间莱耶斯正因自己带的第一连居然屡次在营内竞赛上被第四连的一个小子超过而窝火。是的，他们营是按实力排连队的，第一连按实力而言必然是第一，然而竟然被四连的士兵蝉联冠军，这是莱耶斯不能忍受的。虽然他在连队吼了几次，大家也似乎都努力了那么一点，但是仍旧不能改变第一又一次被抢走的事实。

怒火中烧的莱耶斯在角落里闷声吃饭，餐盘却意外被一个开心地和战友聊着天的士兵打翻。莱耶斯的怒气一瞬间爆发，一拳头就冲着脸去了，那个士兵应声倒地，被送进了医务室，而莱耶斯也得了个不轻不重警告处罚，还有一顿对他没什么作用的批评教育。

倒是等他心中竟有了那么一丝的愧疚，回头去了趟医务室，才突然发现那个躺在床上，鼻子差点被揍塌的士兵竟然顶着自己最憎恨的名字——杰克·莫里森，那个抢了一连无数优秀士兵的第一的四连小兵，正躺在床上不住地向他道歉。

不过说实话，当真正面对这样一个士兵，他心中充满的不是憎恨，而是赏识。他一反往常的固执，也向杰克道过了歉，并询问杰克是否愿意调到一连。

毕竟还是私心，不想更有潜力的苗子被其他教官糟蹋。而杰克却拒绝了，仅仅因为几个谈得来的队友。加布里尔退一步问他有没有兴趣一起进行额外训练，这次他倒是同意了。

或许是因为不在同一连，两人的上下级关系没有那么明显，训练时两人的关系便逐渐熟络，加布里尔也时常向安娜提及这个优秀的士兵，甚至在杰克升军衔的时候也投以赞许的目光。

在记录中，安娜这样说：“他们两个人就像久别重逢的老友，短短几天便互相披露腹心。两个人默契可嘉，这大概也是两人后来一起加入SEP的原因吧。”

除此之外，安娜在之后也的确提起过有次加布里尔向他询问如何处理感情问题，那时她没有在意，后来想起却觉得别有深意。即使是透过录音带，我也似乎可以看到安娜微微上扬的嘴角。

之后我对守望先锋的调查因为工作的原因搁置了一段时间，不过我被安排调查另一个跟守望先锋，不，确切说跟暗影守望有一丝联系的组织——黑爪。

因为前段时间在黑道内部的力量斗争激烈，而黑爪由于之前一直下来的衰退再加警方突击，已经基本被清扫干净，其中大部分资料已被政府采集，唯一剩下的不过几个苟延残喘的小喽啰。

我借由记者的身份，有幸涉猎了绝大部分非高度机密的文件。而此中，我了解到，大概在守望先锋最后期，也是就爆炸前的最后一段时间，暗影守望似乎已经开始和黑爪进行交易。由我个人猜测，那场爆炸绝不可能是意外，更可能是联合国为了除掉已经不受控的守望先锋以及陷入黑道的暗影守望的手段而已。

在赶完了有关黑爪的报告，我接到了来自日本同好的电话，他那里有一部分关于源氏的采访记录。

在飞机绕过了半个地球降落以后，一位日本友人迎接了我，用那带着罗马音的英语给我讲述他们一家对守望先锋的信仰，我笑着回应了我父亲和爷爷的故事。我们边走边聊，直到他家。他找出了那明显被精心打理珍藏的记录。据他说那也是从别人那里收来的。

那是源氏的采访记录，因为年分原因也已经非常古旧。

他一边小心翼翼地翻看，一边帮我翻译。

这是一个有关暗影守望的概述。源氏由于身份原因并不能加入守望先锋，所以暗影守望收留了他。相比守望先锋，暗影守望的作风的确更加残忍，但也并没有那么不堪入目，他们可能见死不救，可能对俘虏施以暴行但绝对不会无故屠杀群众。“做人，底线是不能打破的。”莱耶斯曾经这样教诲他们。而他，也把这个坚持到了最后一刻，确切说是他作为莱耶斯的最后一刻。

即使在暗影守望成了众矢之向的最后，即使他已经因被他人触及底线而彻底打算和黑道一样完全不择手段之后，他还是没有去屠杀那些恶言相向的“无辜”群众，没有突破他的底线。

源氏还是十分尊敬这位指挥官的，当然不是因为他是指挥官。

“他有着非常清醒的头脑，虽然有时他的计划简直如同异想天开，但当你真正执行，你会发现那是经过深思熟虑所有细节之后最好的安排。”源氏这样评价他。

但是源氏也提及了在被公众指责之后两位指挥官逐渐恶化的关系。“虽然有时半夜去冰箱取点食物时还能撞见两人在酒吧，但也只是喝闷酒了。”隔着文字也可以看出他的语气有一丝无奈。

源氏的采访录中还透出的让我觉得极为重要的一点是，他怀疑后来黑爪的雇佣兵“死神”就是莱耶斯。

于是在回去之后，我又去调阅了死神在黑爪的任务录像。

这时的死神似乎已经完全是一个不讲原则的雇佣兵了，只要在他的任务列表上，他就会不择手段地杀掉，挡道的无论有罪无罪，也一概相同处置。不过他的武器的确似曾相识，甚至连身手也可以看出这和加布里尔分明是同一个人。只是他似乎在面对士兵：76时所有动作似乎都会变得迟缓，就像是犹豫了许久一样。

此时士兵：76的身份就是莫里森的传言早在坊间流传许久，只是官方从未出面说明而已。

想必死神既然是雇佣兵，定已从雇主手中获得了足够关于目标任务的数据，这样似乎可以解释了他的迟缓——那不是就像是在犹豫，我推断，那就是在犹豫，不过正因他犹豫着，我便开始思索他接下任务的动机。

在有关源氏采访的笔录中了解到，源氏作为暗影守望的一员，也曾被死神找上过门，不过最后他为什么没行动，我也不知道原因。

同样，其余守望先锋以及暗影守望的成员大多也被找上过门，不过真正销声匿迹的不多。他们所有的数据资料似乎也都一起人间蒸发了。

不过源氏并不在黑道的目标名单上，所以死神大概在一次交手之后也就放过了他，而士兵：76则不同了。不过以76和死神相见的频繁程度，我更愿意怀疑是死神在跟踪他。

不就之后，我收到了一位匿名人士发来的杰克另一本日记的影印件。即使是翻阅电子件，我也可以看出这本日记的残破——字迹有些已经模糊，轮廓磨损严重，有些纸页似乎还可以看出大片的血迹，我似乎可以闻到文字间散发出的硝烟的味道。

从那些模糊的字里行间，我大概估计这本日记来自智械危机的时期。

日记的前面部分描述了杰克和加比一起加入了SEP计划，他俩由于之前的默契，被编为搭档，又因为计划会注射大量强化药物，经常引起士兵或轻或重的不良反应，所以安排两个人一间以好有个照应。

这种安排似乎是非常合理的。原本规律的日记在这期间时断时续，有时还会特别长，而在特别短的那些中无一例外都提到了那些难受的不良反应。加比的状况还一般，而杰克的反而糟糕透顶，他丝毫一直在高热和呕吐中挣扎，而加比则一直陪着他。

他也曾在大长篇（估计是因为卧病在床特别闲所以特别长）里愧疚于自己拖累了搭档，而加比只是对他笑笑，拍拍他的肩，然后说：“搭档就是要互相扶持的不是吗？你也有帮过我啊。”

除此之外便是我发现杰克对加比的描写似乎越来越多了，甚至有时还会有加比的侧脸藏在纸页间的缝隙里，寥寥几笔便刻画出了所有神态。

安娜是有预见性的，而杰克却是迟缓的，或许连他自己都还没有意识到这意味着什么，他们的实验就结束了。他们便被编入了对抗智械的冲锋队。以后的故事充斥着硝烟与痛苦。杰克曾几次提到有队员在傍晚集合点名时不见了踪迹时其他人的痛苦，因为谁都知道发生了什么。这不是模拟训练，而是真枪实弹的战场，什么都有可能发生。但是就算大家早已做好了准备，这些“意外”总还是会让人心如刀绞。

在一次又一名队员眼睁睁地在大家面前被炸弹炸得血肉横飞时杰克终于忍不住落下了眼泪。他质问加布里尔的任务安排，而莱耶斯则是安静地听着，他闭上了眼睛，没有任何反驳。杰克说的是都真的。

而当最后杰克终于骂得再也说不出话后，加比睁开眼睛，深沉地望着他：“但是这就是战争。”

他拥抱了这个因悲痛而颤抖的心灵，贴近杰克的脸颊却又分开。这或许本来该是一个吻的。而杰克只是用近乎不可闻的声音轻叹道：“你不知道，我是有多担心那个人是你。”

然而不幸，第二天的集合没有了加比的身影。杰克一遍又一遍诅咒着自己，因为那邪恶的预言。

而当第二天他看到满身伤痕、奄奄一息的加比倒在门前，他已经流不出眼泪了。

这次如同之前一样，只是不同于躺着的和陪着的换了身份。当加比终于睁开眼睛，杰克呼出了深深的一口气。“现在轮到我拖累你啦！”加比用他那布满伤疤的脸扯出一个大大的微笑。而杰克则是一言不发，紧紧握着他的手。加比甚至开玩笑说万一自己真的英勇牺牲，要把队长这个位置留给杰克。杰克刚还充满悲伤的脸上一瞬间被愤怒侵占，扬言要打死这个不要命的混蛋。

后来的日记又恢复到了之前的对战争的痛斥，直到这一本结束，智械战争才开始步入尾声。相比之前，队伍的人数下降了很多，战斗力却丝毫不差，虽然这里没有结局，但也已经可以预见这只队伍最后的胜利了。

当我再次接到上级的电话时他们竟然觉得我上一篇充斥着巨大脑洞的有关黑爪的分析“思想深刻”。

而在他们得知我对守望先锋的个人调查项目以后，又破天荒调出了一大堆录像带让我分析守望先锋的历史。

资料的诱惑力让我不容拒绝，即使我不愿理性地去解剖那段历史，我还是接下来这个任务。

这也就是我我在这台电视之前的原因。

绝大多数的录像资料比肥皂剧更加索淡无味，只是可见最后两位指挥官的矛盾的确有如齐格勒博士说的那样“你甚至都希望自己没有插手进这件事情”。不过偶尔，基地也会出现欢声笑语，不过那多半来自新一代的成员，其余，大概也没什么特别的了。

我正在为我的任务担心，却发现了一盒不同的录像带。上面没有守望先锋的标志。

或许这是机密？好奇心驱使着我让我将它播放了出来。

出现的是莱耶斯的正脸，他似乎在组织语言。

“对不起，杰克……”

“我甚至不知道你眼中的我究竟是什么样子……”

他闭上眼睛，许久又睁开。

“但是……我要说……”

“祝你生日快乐……”

“……”

我仍旧楞在那里。相比之前的，这段实在太短了。我唯一知道的，大概只是在杰克生日之前，基地就发生了爆炸……

第二天我就将胡乱拼凑的报告交了上去，他们一定会失望的。

当结果得来得太过轻易，人们便会对它嗤之以鼻。

和平时代没有经历过的人们只会把战争当做电影，在最可怖的情节也可以嚼着爆米花喝着啤酒。

守望先锋没有败于智械危机，它倒在了和平时代无事可做的人们无聊的消遣上。

这样一个时代已经不需要真相。

那就继续娱乐吧，我会将真相埋藏，等待下一个独自的追踪者来到这里。

**Author's Note:**

> 无关紧要的注释：
> 
> *紫心勋章（Purple Heart）是美国军方的荣誉奖章，自1932年2月22日起开始颁发，一般颁发给对战事有贡献或于参战时负伤的人员。
> 
> **苏富比（Sotheby's）是一家拍卖行，以拍卖艺术品及文物而着称。


End file.
